Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to reusable surgical stapling devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to reusable adapter assemblies including a removable trocar assembly for use with a circular stapler.
Background of Related Art
Surgical devices for applying staples, clips, or other fasteners to tissue are well known. Typically, endoscopic stapling devices include an actuation unit, i.e., a handle assembly for actuating the device and a shaft for endoscopic access, and a tool assembly disposed at a distal end of the shaft. In certain of these devices, the shaft includes an adapter assembly, having a proximal end securable to the handle assembly and a distal end securable to the tool assembly. The adapter assembly may include an extension.
The adapter assembly may be reusable. To facilitate sterilization and cleaning of the adapter assembly, it would be beneficial to have an adapter assembly including a removable trocar assembly.